A is For Annoying
by Elli Cole
Summary: [ShikaSaku] 'I'm yours,' she whispered so softly that he almost hadn't heard her.


_**A is for Annoying**_

_By_ Elli Cole

"Tell me, Haruno."

His voice was smooth and deep and Sakura couldn't deny the shivers that had run through her. It had been just a simple game of guess and yet she couldn't deny the sudden attraction felt towards the genius. He wasn't like Sasuke, that she was very thankful for, but he was in an entirely different level.

He was just _too_ cocky.

"It's nothing really, Nara-san." She lied easily. "I was just kidding around with you."

"As much as I find it amusing for you to deny me the knowledge, Haruno-san," he raised a knowing brow. "But I _always_ get what I want."

She scoffed audibly.

He arched a perfect brow at her and waited. She fidgeted under his watchful gaze but kept her cool as much as she could. She would _not_ be tempted to tell him. Not now and not ever. _Never_, she thought determinedly. It was just too embarrassing.

"If you don't want to tell me, Haruno-san," he drawled carelessly. Sakura knew that tone, her eyes widened. "But I would just have to… _force_ it out of you."

She bit her lip unsurely as he took a step towards her. The rain outside padded heavily against the window glass, creating a soft lulling sound. She had suddenly regretted that she had asked Shikamaru for shelter at the time of need. But really, it wasn't _her_ fault that her teammates had left her so suddenly _without_ directions to their new inn.

She made a mental note to give them all a good beating when she saw them again.

She was distracted from her musings when she felt two arms on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. Her breath hitched. How ever did she found herself backed up against the wall without her notice? She looked up at his dark eyes, peering at her heavily through thick lashes. His dark hair wet and stuck through his forehead, long locks of his hair hid most of his features, she had noticed.

He looked absolutely ravishing.

She mentally kicked herself for her thoughts. This was Shikamaru she was thinking about! He—he wasn't her type! Or—was he? She tried to look away but the second her eyes laid themselves on his lips, she was entranced. They were wet and pink and oh so soft-looking that she wanted to lean in and—

She gasped when she felt that same pair of lips rest themselves against her neck. His fingers found themselves entangled in her silky mane and he sighed against her flushed skin. She was tingling all over when she felt him murmur.

"You taste so good, Haruno-san," he whispered with a low moan.

She arched her back and felt her body come in contact against his. Her clothes were partially wet from the downpour that had suddenly caught them but she didn't mind. The warmth that surrounded her at the moment made her totally forget about everything. It was something she wasn't used to, she pondered as she felt her arms encircle his neck as he nibbled lightly on her flesh, but she was very happy with it.

"Nara-san," she muttered under her breath as she felt his hands itch their way up her shirt. "You—"

"Shikamaru," he said softly as he gripped her waist tightly, his head leaning back to look at her darkly. She gasped at the intensity his eyes held for her. She licked her suddenly dry lips as he spoke. "Call me Shikamaru."

She nodded her head innocently as she uttered his name, "Shikamaru-kun."

He had never heard her call anybody else with that honorific after the Uchiha. He took that as a good sign as he captured her lips with his in a searing kiss. Their breaths mingled as he gently tugged at her lower lip seeking her for entrance. She let him as she shakily clutched at his dark shirt, holding on for balance.

His hand splayed across her stomach inched their way upwards to the underside of her heaving mound. She was getting weaker by the second just because of his touch. He was addicting, she thought as she let out a guttural moan when she felt his calloused hand cup her breast. She wanted more of him.

_More_.

"As you wish," he murmured and she found out that she was thinking out loud. She flushed darkly but he can only give her a small smirk before he ripped her shirt roughly. She gasped at the sound and glared at him playfully. He shrugged at her and gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised her as he dipped down and kissed his way from her neck to her collarbone. His hands swiftly tugged at the bindings on her chest and threw it away from her. He looked at her and felt his throat had gone dry. She was absolutely _beautiful_.

She tugged at his shirt and brought his lips down on her own fiercely. Her hands grasped his shirt, yanking it up above his head and throwing it to the side without care. She explored his upper torso in earnest, reveling at the hard muscles underneath his clothing whenever they were out. She worshiped every contour of his body under her fingertips.

She bit her lip in yearning.

"Tell me, Sakura," he started as he gripped her thighs firmly and encircling them around his waist. She gasped at the sudden contact of his body against her clothed heat, his arousal evident on her thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"I want—I want you!"

She arched her back when she felt his fingers travel down from the valley of her breasts to the dip of her core.

"Good answer," he replied with a grin.

He bit her neck possessively and licked the red bruise that was forming. He smirked at her and his eyes told her everything.

_You're mine._

And she can only echo what was on her mind at that exact moment. "_I'm yours_," she whispered so softly that he almost hadn't heard her. He growled and crushed his body flush against her and captured her lips in a frenzy of heated passion.

"Shi—" She moaned as he broke the kiss, dipped down and popped a nipple in his mouth, sucking at it in abandon. "Shikamaru!" She gasped.

He wanted her so much.

He strained for her; longing had started to eat its way across his logical mind. A haze of lust had taken over his whole being and he wanted nothing more but to ravish the young kunoichi in his room. He was pleased with the fact that he was given the chance tonight and that it had rained in his favor.

It had been too long since he had felt the attraction towards the pink-haired woman. Her wit and intelligence, he could admit, had almost rivaled his and her beauty surpasses others greatly. She was different from the others and that was what had attracted him to her.

And ever since that training where he, Sasuke, and she had together with Kakashi-sensei, he saw her strengths and weaknesses. He was thankful that day that his team had a mission with the help of the branch child, Neji, and had given him a day off from work. He was injured that day and he also remembered that Sakura, who was also a medic-nin, had taken care of him and healed him.

He could almost learn to love her.

He tore away the black shorts underneath her skirt as they rose up to her inner thighs. He reveled at the smooth skin that taunted him since he first longed for her. "Sakura…" He muttered almost hesitantly. "I—"

She smirked at him weakly. "It's okay, Shikamaru-kun," she teased. "You'll learn."

A chuckle rose from him and she couldn't help but smile. He flexed his fingers and trailed them from her thighs to her covered crotch. He grinned at the damp spot on her white cotton panties. Innocent and yet so desirable still, he thought amusedly. He pushed them aside and plunged in one finger.

He heard her gasp and felt her muscles constrict on his digit.

"What were you saying, Sakura?" He asked almost too nonchalantly as he twisted and curved his finger inside her. She was bucking as she begged him for more. "More?" He echoed haughtily.

She nodded her head wordlessly.

He added another.

She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. "Shi—Shika—"

He drew his fingers back but thrusting them back in, earning him another moan. Her hands flew to his back and scratched at him, red marks tainting his skin. He couldn't care less because as soon as she had come over his hands, he knew she was ready.

He was already too stressed out as he pulled his pants down and pooled them around his ankles. His member pulsed and was hard from all the foreplay. He looked at her and gave her a small apologetic smile as he slowly pushed his way inside her.

He resisted the urge to come inside of her that same time.

She was warm, wet, _tight_ and absolutely—

She moaned and clenched around him.

—_Heaven._

He pulled in a rhythm and plunged inside her steadily. Thrust for thrust, she met him and brought him ever closer to release. He cupped her breasts in his hands and she arched her back, throwing her head back from the pleasure building up inside of her. He swooped down and captured a straining teat in his mouth. Her hands flew to his hair and brought him closer to her.

"Shi—Shikamaru…" She moaned.

She was close, he could tell.

The way she was bucking and clenching around him drove him wild. His pace broke into fast but deep thrusts and she was shuddering above him. She convulsed and moaned his name as she came. A few more thrusts and he came inside of her, groaning and gently bit on her shoulder.

Her hands soothingly rubbed his back and her lips were on his forehead. She slid down his body and rested her weight against his. She let out a soft laugh. "So… what are we now?"

"Friends with benefits?" Shikamaru asked her with a half smile, swooping down and carrying her in his arms. He lifted her up easily and walked towards his bed. He plopped them down on the mattress and encircled his arms around her firmly.

She pouted and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"Or maybe not," Shikamaru laughed and ran his hand through her damp pink locks.

She smirked. "Damn right."

Then, in a surreal chance, the door burst open and came in a ruffled blond, his blue eyes wide with fear. "Shikamaru—we lost Sakura-cha—" He trailed off.

Sakura was blushing and Shikamaru was trying his best to hide her from the lecherous gaze of the blond. Naruto stuttered and reddened considerably.

"I see you found her."

oOo

**End Note: **Uh, yeah. Cliffie. But let your imaginations run wild, yeah? Please review! Feed an author's muse daily with a dose of reviews and there maybe more, if you know what I mean. _Wink_.


End file.
